I Hate You, Don't Leave Me
by HappinessTherapy
Summary: " Je remarque cette jeune fille sur le toit. Étrangement, elle n'a pas de déjeuner, juste sa guitare et un carnet de notes. Elle a les cheveux bleus. Les mêmes que dans mon rêve. " M pour les thèmes abordés dans les futurs chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous ! Donc c'est ma première fanfic sur Dantana, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. **_

_Une jeune femme s'approcha de moi tranquillement. Elle était jeune, mais néanmoins plus âgée que moi. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle me fixait intensément et je ne pouvais faire autre chose que de la regarder à mon tour. Elle avait ces yeux chocolat dans lesquels je me noyais. Ils étaient sombres, profonds, tellement beaux. Et pourtant, c'est tout ce que j'arrivais à voir de cette mystérieuse femme. Tout le reste était flou et indéfini. Et pourtant je désirais plus que tout de voir plus. De la toucher, de la sentir. Mais elle restait inaccessible. Elle souriait et je pouvais entendre son rire résonner dans mes oreilles, me toucher jusqu'au cœur. La jeune femme s'éloignait petit à petit de moi. Faisant un pas en arrière à chaque fois que je tentais de la rattraper. Je regardais mes pieds, ils étaient figés. Je remarquais alors que je portais ma tenue de cheerleader. La dernière chose que je voyais d'elle était un mouvement flou de cheveux … bleus. Et puis soudain je me sentais vide. Mes jambes se dérobaient sous mon poids et je tombais. Je tombais sans m'arrêter. Tout était noir et je me sentais emportée par le néant. Son doux rire résonnait encore dans mes oreilles. Apaisée, je souriais. _

**Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?!** Me demande une voix familière.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et la lumière vient m'agresser. Je me glisse rapidement sous ma couette, bien au chaud.

**Sanny, pourquoi tu souriais comme ça ?** Me demande à nouveau ma mère tout en éteignant mon réveil que je n'avais pas entendu sonner.

Mon rêve semblait si réel qu'il me faut quelques secondes pour émerger et comprendre où je suis et quel jour nous sommes. Le jour de ma rentrée en dernière année au Lycée McKinley High.

**Juste un rêve.** Je lui dis.

**Tu as dû faire un très beau rêve alors.**

je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à mon réveil.

**Je rêvais juste qu'il n'était pas 7 heure du matin, que je n'étais pas déjà en retard le jour de la rentrée et que ça n'était tout simplement pas la rentrée !**

J'entends ma mère rire. J'aime son rire, il est apaisant. C'est l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai pu entendre. Mais ce n'est pas Ce rire là; celui dont j'ai rêvé et qui résonne encore dans mes oreilles. Une minute. Depuis quand je fais ce genre de rêves ?!

**Eh bien tu devais vraiment y croire très fort à ton rêve parce-que j'ai entendu ton réveil sonner deux fois avant de monter te réveiller moi même.**

Je grogne en guise de réponse et tente de me rendormir.

**Descends prendre ton petit-déjeuner quand tu est prête, j'ai fait des crêpes.** Me dit ma mère avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Cette remarque suffit à me sortir du lit. Le ventre gargouillant, je prends une douche avant d'enfiler mon uniforme de cheerios. Je m'attache les cheveux parfaitement et applique un peu de maquillage.

Quand je descends, mon père est assis dans la cuisine en train de lire le journal et de siroter un café noir et brûlant. Il était impeccablement habillé comme d'habitude et pas une mèche ne dépassait de ses cheveux gélifiés. Ah qu'est-ce que je peux détester le gel ! Je m'installe en face de l'homme et reçoit une assiette remplie de crêpes au miel de la part de ma mère.

**Gracias Mami.** Je lui dit.

Mon père semble enfin me remarquer, il baisse son journal et regarde mon assiette d'un air dégouté.

**Tu ne devrais pas manger ça Santana, tu vas encore grossir.**

J'enfonce une fourchette pleine de nourriture en guise de réponse. Mon père soupire lourdement.

**Santana, ta mère et moi devons te parler.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Évidement que je sais ce qu'ils veulent me dire. A chaque fois c'est la même chose. Je veux juste l'entendre le dire.

**On doit partir pour quelques semaines en voyage d'affaire dans tous le pays avec les Fabray. Toi et Quinn resterez ensembles.**

**Vous partez quand ?**

**La semaine prochaine.**

**Combien de temps ?**

**6 semaines.**

**Vous êtes sûr que c'est un voyage d'affaire et pas plutôt des vacances ?!** Je réponds sèchement.

Et je me prends une claque de la part de mon père. Je retiens les larmes de douleur qui menacent de tomber et attrape mon sac. J'embrasse ma mère et sort de chez moi en claquant la porte.

Je regarde rapidement mon téléphone et remarque que j'ai encore une demie heure à attendre avant mon premier cour de la journée. Je pars donc à pied tranquillement pour me calmer. J'aurais pu appeler Quinn pour me déposer mais je sais que j'ai besoins d'être seule. Je marche dans la ville, passe devant des maisons toutes identiques que je vois depuis que je suis née. Je n'espère qu'une choses : ne plus jamais les voir. Cela fait déjà un moment que je réfléchis à ce que je vais faire plus tard. Je veux danser, chanter et jouer la comédie. Je le sais, je suis née pour ça. Je suis née pour vivre dans une grande ville. Faire de grandes choses. Mais ça voudrait dire pas d'université de droit comme mon père le veut, ou de médecine comme je sais que ma mère l'espère. Ça fait des mois que je réfléchis au plan parfait pour m'en sortir à mes débuts, pour quitter Lima et ne plus jamais avoir à y revenir de force. J'en ai déjà parlé à Quinn, espérant secrètement que ma meilleure amie veuille venir avec moi. Mais elle veut aller à Yale. Comme son père et tout le reste de sa famille. On ne peut pas déshonorer le nom Fabray. Telle est la triste réalité de nos vies si étroitement liées : Être collaboratrices et reprendre l'entreprise nationale de nos parents, aller à l'université, être de futures bonnes épouses et choisir le bon mari. Quelle putain de vie qui nous est imposée. Mais je me le suis promis à moi-même, jamais je ne serais ce pantin que mon père veut pouvoir manipuler et frapper à sa guise. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsque j'arrive aux abords du lycée j'ai encore quelques minutes d'avance. C'est là que je remarque une jeune fille qui est assise sur le toit jouant de la guitare. Je suis trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit alors je me rapproche et j'écoute la douce mélodie. Ce qu'elle joue me rappelle vaguement une chanson dont je ne sais plus le nom. Je reste adossée au mur, les yeux fermés, enivrée par sa musique avant qu'elle s'arrête de jouer et que j'entende ses pas s'éloigner. Encore un peu déboussolée, je n'entends pas Quinn et Brittany s'approcher de moi et m'appeler.

**San' ? Santana !** Crie Quinn tout en me donnant un coup dans le bras.

Ma carapace de garce du lycée reprend le dessus et je frappe Quinn dans l'épaule, celle-ci étouffe alors un léger grognement par fierté.

**Personne de frappe Santana Lopez**. Je grogne.

**Sanny c'était méchant !** S'exclame Brittany et je lui donne un petit sourire.

**A quoi tu pensais ?** Me demande Quinn froidement.

**Rien.**

**Sanny tu es venue à pied ?**

**Hum … Oui Britt-Britt.**

**Combien de temps ils partent cette fois ?** Me demande Quinn avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix que je suis la seule à remarquer sur cette Terre.

Bien que j'aime Brittany et Quinn de la même manière, Brittany est toujours trop innocente pour comprendre. Surtout me comprendre. Alors j'ai juste des conversations légères avec elle. Contrairement à celles que j'ai avec Quinn. Toutes les deux, on a les même parents et on a toujours vécues ensembles. Alors on se comprend sans se parler. On a un lien encore plus charnel que des sœurs.

**3 semaines, ils partent lundi prochains avec tes parents, on doit rester ensembles.**

**Oh …**

Brittany est partie entre temps, il ne reste plus que nous deux. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au toit mais il n'y a plus personne.

**Ils ne t'avaient pas prévenu ?**

**Non.**

**Quinn je suis désolée.** Je lui dis avec un petit soupçon de culpabilité.

**Depuis quand Santana Lopez, co-reine du lycée s'excuse ?** Me demande Quinn avec un petit sourire malicieux.

**Fabray, tu sais que si tu le répète que vais m'assurer que tu ne puisse plus jamais traverser la porte du lycée sans te noyer dans la tonne de slushie qui va te tomber dessus, tâcher tes robes de petite fille parfaite et détruire ta jolie face de poupée.**

Quinn me regarde d'un air un peu trop arrogant à mon goût avant que la cloche ne sonne et qu'on se rende au premier cour de la journée.

On jette un rapide regard à nos cours de la journée et on s'aperçoit que nous sommes ensembles pour tous les cours sauf celui d'espagnol en dernière période.

La matinée se passe tranquillement et à l'heure du déjeuner, on s'installe comme à notre habitude dans les gradins du stadium. La discussion est légère jusqu'à ce que j'entende à nouveau la mélodie de ce matin. Quinn est en train d'observer les joueurs de foot donc je jette un rapide regards au toit du lycée et je remarque la jeune fille de ce matin. Étrangement, elle n'a pas de déjeuner, juste sa guitare et un carnet de notes. Elle est de dos mais me semble tout de même familière. Elle a les cheveux bleus. Les mêmes que dans mon rêve.

**Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?** Demande Quinn, me sortant de mes pensées.

Elle regarde dans ma direction et observe à son tour la fille.

**Elle joue vraiment bien.** Elle me dit au bout d'un certain temps de silence.

**Tu la connais ?**

**Non, mais j'ai entendu dire que c'est une nouvelle dernière année. Pourquoi ?**

**Si je te le dis tu vas me prendre pour une folle.** Je souffle.

**Dis quand même.**

**J'ai rêvé d'elle cette nuit**. Je dis avec un peu d'hésitation.

On continue de l'écouter, elle change alors de mélodie.

**Tu l'as déjà vue ? **me demande Quinn.

**Non, mais ce matin elle était là aussi avant que vous arriviez.**

**Peut-être que c'est le destin.** Quinn propose avec un haussement d'épaule.

**Peut-être que vous êtes faites pour vous rencontrer toutes les deux … Et plus si affinités.**

Elle me lance un clin d'œil et je souris. Quinn est la seule à qui j'ai parlé de mon orientation. Dans ce trou perdu de ville, il n'y a qu'à elle que je peux faire confiance. Brittany répète tout si bien que même un inconnu pourrais connaître toute sa vie.

On entend la cloche sonner au loin alors on se lève et retourne en cour. On arrive un peu en retard et lorsqu'on entre dans la salle, tout les gars nous dévorent du regard. Quinn me donne un léger coup de coude et m'indique une place vide. A côté, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. J'interroge Quinn du regard qui acquiesce simplement en signe d'accord et je vais donc m'asseoir à côté de la mystérieuse fille. Ma jambe tremble de nervosité. Je n'ose même pas lui parler et elle, eh bien elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je suis là. Je sors rapidement mes affaires d'espagnol. Je suis déjà bilingue donc venir ne m'apporte pas grand chose si ce n'est des bonnes notes gratuites.

**Holà !** Dit la professeure.

Toute la classe répond avec flemme et la professeure sourit. Étrange.

**Bon, je sais que c'est la rentrée et que vous aimeriez tous être chez vous en train de regarder je ne sais pas quoi sur internet donc je vais la faire courte vu que** – elle pointe un élève du doigt endormi sur sa table – **j'ai déjà perdu un élève à ce que je vois.**

Tout le monde se retourne en ricanant et la prof s'approche de l'élève. Elle se baisse et lui envoie une légère claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

**Évite de ronfler et de baver sur la table. Tu devrais rester après les cours pour nettoyer.**

Elle se redirige vers le tableau.

**Pour aujourd'hui, je veux que vous et votre voisin appreniez à vous connaître, parlez de tout ce que vous voulez. Vous pourrez vous voir entre les cours pour préparer une présentation de l'autre. Chaque groupe passera la semaine prochaine. Et je vous préviens, vous êtes en dernière année donc évitez de parler de la couleur des cheveux de votre camarade.**

Elle regarde l'horloge.

**Il vous reste 45 minutes de cour pour faire connaissance.**

Je me tourne alors vers la fille assise à mes côtés et dont je ne connais pas le prénom.

**Santana Lopez.** Je lui dis avec un petit sourire.

J'évite de tendre ma main, elle est moite à cause du stress. Je peux même sentir que je transpire en dessous de mes seins. Elle est étrangement la première personne à me mettre dans cet état. Elle relève la tête de ses écrits et je peux enfin voir son visage. Elle est sincèrement la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu. Et ces yeux. Exactement le même brun chocolat que j'ai vu dans mon rêve. Elle a une adorable fossette au menton et … Non, il faut que j'arrête, elle doit penser que je suis bizarre à la dévisager ainsi. Je rougis et elle me sourit.

**Dani Lovato.**

_**C'est la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et surtout n'hésitez surtout pas à poster des reviews histoire de me dire ce qui ne va pas et ce que vous voudriez voir dans cette fanfic. Je vais répondre à toutes vos reviews en PM. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Merci pour les reviews ça me fait hyper plaisir donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

_Elle … hum … est nouvelle dans le lycée depuis cette année. Et hum … elle s'appelle Dani … et … elle a les cheveux bleus._

Toute la classe ricane et je me souviens alors de ce que Mme Garzia avait annoncé en début de semaine : « évitez de parler de la couleur des cheveux de votre camarade ». Je la vois secouer la tête en signe de mécontentement.

Lorsque des boules puantes ont explosé dans tout le lycée et que nous avons été obligé d'évacuer le lycée le jour de la rentrée lors du cour d'espagnol, Dani s'est évaporée. Et depuis je ne l'ai pas revue. Je n'ai pensé qu'à elle, refais ce rêve et cherchée partout dans le lycée. Mais rien. Disparue . Mon humeur était devenue massacrante. Autant dire que j'ai passé les quatre derniers jours à redoubler d'efforts afin d'être la pire des garces. Il ne m'a pas fallu deux heures pour savoir qui était l'auteur des boules puantes et encore moins de temps pour qu'il change de ville et ne veuille plus jamais remettre les pieds à Lima. Voilà comment Santana Lopez s'occupe des gens qui lui causent problème.

La cloche se met alors à sonner et me sauve de cet enfer. Je vois Dani ramasser rapidement ses affaires et s'apprêter à partir. Cette fois, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. J'entends à peine ce que la professeur nous crie et je me fond dans la marée humaine. Quand on remarque enfin qui je suis, tout le monde se pousse alors pour me laisser passer. J'aperçois Dani se glisser à travers la foule et entrer dans une salle que je ne connais pas. Lorsque j'entre, elle est de dos, occupée avec sa guitare. J'ai donc largement le temps d'observer son corps. Elle est magnifique. Elle a des courbes si harmonieuses. Une légère rougeur apparaît sur mes joues quand je m'aperçois qu'elle s'est retournée et me regarde avec insistance.

**Comment tu as réussis à rentrer là ? **Je lui demande.

C'est une petite salle où des tables et chaises sont disposées dans un grand désordre. Elle est trop petite pour accueillir une classe, j'en déduis que c'est sûrement un simple débarras.

**J'ai crocheté la serrure. **

**Oh je vois. **

**Santana qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? C'est par rapport au devoir d'espagnol ? **Me demande-t-elle sèchement.

**Où t'as passé ces quatre derniers jours Dani ?! **

**Pardon ? **

**On dirait que tu as juste cherché à m'éviter. **

**J'ai aucunes raisons de t'éviter Santana. **Me répond-elle simplement avec un haussement d'épaules.

**Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quand même pas compliqué de remarquer une fille avec des cheveux bleus !**

**Personne ne m'a jamais remarqué.** Marmonne Dani.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

**Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Santana ! **Me crie-t-elle**. Tout le monde ne se tait pas quand je rentre dans une pièce. Personne ne me dévisage comme si j'étais une déesse ! Personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais belle ! J'ai pas un corps parfait comme le tiens, Je suis pas mince, je ne suis pas grande. J'ai pas une bande de filles qui mourraient pour être mon amie. Tout le monde n'est pas Santana Lopez la reine du lycée. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi parfait que toi putain ! **

Elle attrape sa guitare et s'en va. Je peux encore entendre les légers sanglots, de sombres gémissement. Une vague d'émotions vient alors me submerger. Triste d'entendre qu'une si belle fille puisse penser ça d'elle, que personne ne l'ai jamais remarquée à part moi. A part moi ? Oui mais justement, pourquoi moi ? Je reste là encore je ne sais combien de temps, juste assise sur la table. Le regard vide, hagard. C'est là que j'entends la sonnerie. C'est dingue comme toute notre vie est rythmée par cette sonnerie. Je jette un regard à mon téléphone et m'aperçois qu'il est midi. Je sors discrètement de la pièce et me dirige alors vers les gradins où le sais que Quinn m'attends au vu de ses innombrables messages laissés sur mon téléphone depuis que je suis partie du cours d'espagnol.

**Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ? **Elle me demande quand je viens m'installer à ses côtés.

**J'ai suivi Dani. **

Je n'ai même pas envie de mentir à Quinn. En fait je suis persuadée qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle attend juste que je continue et que j'approfondisse.

**On a parlé … et on a crié … je sais même pas quel genre de discussion on a eu en fait … **

**Donc c'est la deuxième fois que vous vous parlez en face et vous en êtes déjà à vous détester ? **Me dit-elle en croquant dans son sandwich. **Tu fais fort là San'. **

**Je la déteste pas. Elle doit sûrement me détester mais moi, je peux pas la détester … **

**Sanny dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. **

**Le ton a commencé à monter et là elle m'a dit que j'étais parfaite mais que tout le monde était pas comme moi … reine du lycée, incontournable et que personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était belle … **Je lui raconte, les yeux fixés sur le toit dans l'espoir d'y voir apparaître une tête bleue.

**Laisse moi deviner, tu n'as rien répondu. **

**Je … Non … je savais pas quoi répondre, j'étais figée … J'ai tellement peur Quinn... **Je souffle.

**De quoi tu as peur Santana ? **

**J'arrête pas de penser à elle, ça vient du cœur, ça me prend les tripes. J'ai peur de tomber amoureuse. **

Je regarde Quinn qui me sourit largement. Intriguée, je fronce les sourcils.

**Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Fabray ? **

**Oh Santana, je t'ai jamais vue t'ouvrir autant à propos de quelqu'un. Même à propos de moi alors que je sais que tu pourrais pas vivre sans moi. **

**Fais gaffe je pourrais te prendre aux mots et essayer de voir ce que ça fait de vivre sans toi. **Je lui dis avec un sourire effronté.

**Non sans rire San', il faut que tu lui parle, vous êtes faites pour être ensembles. **

**Tu sais même pas si elle est lesbienne. **

**Fais confiance à mon gaydar Lespez. **

Quinn me fait un clin d'œil et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

**Quinn, t'es même pas gay. **

Elle se contente de lâcher un soupir. Nous continuons de discuter tranquillement jusqu'à qu'il soit temps de retourner en cours. On se sépare pour aller dans nos différentes classes et lorsque j'arrive à mon cours de science, il ne reste plus qu'une place. Évidemment à côté d'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Je m'installe discrètement et le professeur commence à parler. Quelques minutes passent et je commence à m'endormir et tomber sur l'épaule de Dani.

**Santana ! **Elle me donne un léger coup dans l'épaule et je sursaute.

**Mademoiselle Lovato, une remarque à nous faire partager ? **Insiste le professeur avec une voix hautaine.

Dani et moi-même rougissons en même temps. Je déchire alors un papier et commence à griffonner quelques mots dessus. Je tends alors le petit bout à ma voisine.

_« Pardonnée ? : Oui [] Non [] »_

**Sérieusement Santana ? **

**Mademoiselle Lovato la prochaine fois vous sortez. **Lui intime le professeur.

**Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fais ça quand tu étais petite. **Je chuchote.

« _ Pardonnée ? : Oui [] Non [] _**_Peut-être [X] _**_»_

Je déplie le papier puis regarde Dani, un sourcil levé.

« _ Pardonnée ? : Oui [] Non [] Peut-être [X] _

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » _

_« _« _ Pardonnée ? : Oui [] Non [] _**_Peut-être [X] _**

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_Tu veux faire quelque chose de complètement stupide ? » _

_« _« _ Pardonnée ? : Oui [] Non [] _**_Peut-être [X] _**

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_Tu veux faire quelque chose de complètement stupide ?_

_Oui. » _

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et se lève, attirant tous les regards.

**Vous savez quoi, je pense que la « prochaine fois » vient d'arriver. **

**Bon, Lovato vous sortez. **

A ce moment là, Dani me regarde et je comprends ce qu'elle attend de moi, alors je me lève à mon tour.

**Vous savez quoi Monsieur … Je crois que je vais sortir aussi. **Je dit avec un large sourire.

**Et en quel honneur ? Rasseyez-vous tout de suite Lopez. **

**Peut-être une prochaine fois. **

Quand je claque la porte, je me retourne et regarde Dani.

**Pourquoi tu m'as fait faire ça ? **

_**Bon, voilà la fin du second chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus et laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis ou pour quoi que ce soit. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

**-A bientôt mija.**

Ma mère me prends dans ses bras et me serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Quinn est à ma droite, serrant ma main. Ses parents sont déjà partis le matin tôt. Ils ne lui ont pas dit au-revoir, rien. Alors je culpabilise un peu. Même si mon père a fait pareil, il est monté dans le taxi sans un mot. Au fond, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments entre nous, tout est faux et calculé. Il ne sort avec moi que si il va rencontrer des clients, juste pour montrer sa famille parfaite. Comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Heureusement que ma mère garde un peu d'humanité. Et voilà où Quinn n'a pas de chance, ses deux parents sont des machines. Des robots qui vouent leur vie entière au travail.

Ma mère grimpe dans la voiture qui l'attend et me lançe un dernier sourire avant qu'un vrombissant vienne troubler la tranquillité de la rue et que la voiture disparaisse au loin.

**-Allez vient on rentre. **Soupira Quinn.

Je vois qu'elle est fatiguée. Fatiguée des voyages incessants, fatiguée de ses parents, de devoir vivre une vie qu'elle ne peut plus supporter. Je le sens, elle commence à défaillir. Elle a perdu son joli sourire, elle travaille sans cesse, mais ce n'est jamais assez bien pour ses parents. Quand je me lève au beau milieu de la nuit, je peux apercevoir de ma fenêtre que sa chambre est encore allumée. J'ai besoins d'agir avant que ma meilleure amie devienne le robot que ses parents veulent faire d'elle.

**-Quinn, tu vas bien ? **Je lui demande alors qu'on s'assoie dans la véranda.

Elle regarde ses genoux avec instance. Ses mains sont posées sur ses cuisses et elle les frotte machinalement. Elle a recommencé à se ronger les ongles. Je tends mon bras et entoure son épaule. Elle pose alors sa tête dans mon cou et prend une longue inspiration.

**-J'ai l'impression que je vais imploser San'.**

**-Profite de ces trois semaines Quinn, tu vas pouvoir souffler. **Je lui dit en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

**-Tu comprends pas -**

**-Tu sais très bien que je comprends Q.**

**-Ils vont me faire surveiller, d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

**-Mmh.**

**-Santana ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu sais que tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté pourquoi tu es sortie de cour la semaine dernière avec Dani. **

**-Elle voulait qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases. Je lui ai dit que c'est tout ce que je voulais. Et puis on a parlé.**

**-De quoi ? **Me demande Quinn.

**-De tout et de rien. De nos familles, de nos vies … En fait j'ai beaucoup parlé, à chaque fois que j'essayais de lui poser des questions, elle changeait de sujet. Cette fille cache quelque chose, elle est tellement mystérieuse. Et puis on a entendu un bruit dans les couloir alors elle a attrapé ma main et s'est mise à courir. Elle m'a souris. Son sourire est sincèrement la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu ! Et quand on s'est arrêté à bout de souffle, elle s'est mise à rigoler. Son rire ! Il est tellement beau. Quinn je peux encore sentir sa main dans la mienne et son rire résonner dans mes oreilles. **

**-Ose me dire que tu n'es pas en train de tomber amoureuse et je te promet que-**

**-Tu me promets quoi Fabray ?!**

**-Rien, laisse tomber. **Elle me répond en riant.

**-Ouais, je préfère ça.**

On rit toutes les deux pendant encore quelques minutes et puis, petit-à-petit on tombe dans un silence confortable. On est juste là, assises dans la véranda. Seules et enfin détendues.

**-Et au lycée, ça va se passer comment ? **Quinn me demande.

**-Tu sais que je vais le payer si je vais la voir, c'est pas si simple. **Je soupire de frustration.

**-Ne les laisse pas détruire ce qui pourrait être une des meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivée.**

Le lundi matin, je me réveille contre Quinn, c'est une sensation étrange, mais toujours plus agréable que les déjeuners tendus avec mes parents. On se lève et s'habille tranquillement avant de prendre la voiture de Quinn et de se diriger vers le lycée. A mesure que l'on se rapproche, je peux sentir la boule de nerf qui se forme dans mon estomac. Que vais-je faire ?

Les premières heures de la journée se passent heureusement sans incident, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Je sors de ma classe de chimie, quelque peu perturbée par toutes ces formules incompréhensibles quand une dizaine de cheerios m'accostent. Quinn se tient à mes côtés et je peux voir que ces jeunes filles nous portent une admiration sans faille. On est leur modèle. Drôle de modèle d'ailleurs. Une des filles s'avance, un slushie à la main. C'est Bree, une fille d'un an de moins que moi. Elle le sait, quand je serais partie, c'est elle qui prendra ma place. Alors elle s'entraîne pour être la pire garce qui puisse exister. Le gobelet est rempli d'une mixture bleuâtre, froide et dégoulinante. Parfois je compatis pour les adolescents qui se reçoivent ça en pleine figure.

**-On a trouvé une nouvelle fille à qui ça irait parfaitement. **Annonce Bree avec une large sourire carnassier.

Ce que je trouve triste avec le recul, c'est que cette fille. Ce monstre d'inhumanité, c'est moi. Moi ou Snixx. Mais au fond, ne l'ai-je pas inventé dans l'unique but de déculpabiliser ?

Au fond du couloir, j'aperçois Dani, ses cheveux bleus viennent encadrer son magnifique visage et pour une fois, elle a l'air confiante. Je peux même voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand elle me regarde enfin. Je vais pour m'avancer vers elle mais les Cheerios me bloquent le passage. Je me demande sur qui elles prévoient de lancer leurs slushies. A moins que …

**-Dani !**

Elle se dirige à son tour vers moi mais ne comprend pas ce que je cherche à lui dire. C'est alors que quatre jeunes filles lui jettent un slushie à la figure. Le désagréable liquide glacé vient alors glisser le long de son abdomen, de sa poitrine, de son dos et de ses cheveux. Des larmes se forment dans ses yeux alors que tout le monde rigole.

**-C'est comme ça qu'on traite les baleines nous ici. **Lui lance Bree.

Une rage inimaginable s'empare alors de moi. Mon sang est en train de bouillir dans mes veines. Je m'approche de l'auteure des faits, lui tape doucement l'épaule. Bree se retourne avec un petit sourire et je lui assène un coup de poing monumentale. Celle-ci tombe aussitôt par terre et je me penche vers elle, lui tenant la tête par les cheveux.

**-Oups, j'ai dû vachement abimer ton petit visage parfait. Tu veux que je continue peut-être ? **Je lui souffle, celle ci fait non de la tête, incapable de parler et visiblement apeurée.

**-Parfait. Je ne vais te le dire qu'une seule fois. Tu touche à cette fille, et je m'assure que tu n'ai plus de visage. Tu vas te plaindre et ta réputation sera ruinée. Tu en parle au coach et je te fais virer de l'équipe et pourquoi pas du lycée. Tu te venge sur moi et tu n'osera plus faire un pas dans cette ville. T'as bien compris ?!**

Elle hoche la tête et je lui lâche les cheveux. Instantanément, un groupe de filles vient l'aider à se relever. J'avance dans les couloirs et tout le monde se pousse sur mon chemin, visiblement terrifiés. Enfin, je remarque Dani près de la porte du débarras. Elle essaie d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci semble bloquée. De larmes glissent et viennent tomber sur le sol, ce que personne ne semble remarquer.

Quand j'arrive enfin derrière elle, je prends sa main.

**-Viens avec moi Dani.**

Je sais qu'elle a reconnu ma voix puis-qu'elle se détend immédiatement. Je commence donc à marcher le long des couloir avant d'enfin arriver devant la porte que je cherchais.

**-Santana, où on est ? **Elle me demande d'une petite voix.

**-On est dans le vestiaire des cheerios mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne viendra aujourd'hui.**

Je lui souris et la guide vers la salle de bain. Des larmes silencieuses continuent de couler le long de ses joues alors je l'attrape et pose mes mains sur ses joues, essuyant ses larmes avec mon pouce.

**-Dani … Dani écoute moi … Tu es parfaite tu m'entends ? Ces filles sont cruelles, elles veulent juste être populaires alors ne les écoutes pas. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais je t'assure que c'est pas la vérité. Tu es belle Dani et ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire.**

Après lui avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur je la serre contre moi malgré le fait que le liquide poisseux vient coller à mes vêtements. Petit à petit, je sens qu'elle se calme et quand elle est définitivement sereine, je l'installe sur une chaise contre le lavabo et commence à lui laver les cheveux. Je prends le shampoing dans mon casier et passe délicatement mes mains dans ses cheveux mouillés. Le bleu quasi turquoise à maintenant viré au bleu nuit. Profond. Magnifique. Étrangement, c'est à ce moment là que me revient l'observation de Quinn. Non, je n'ai jamais agi ainsi. Je n'ai jamais été gentille, attentionnée et ouverte. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait provoqué en moi tant d'émotions. Peut-être que je vais finir par y croire, au destin.

**-Merci. **Souffle Dani avec un léger sourire.

Elle est en train de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette que je lui ai donné. Je peux voir que son regard est toujours triste et rempli de doutes.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-D'être là pour moi.**

Je souris à sa remarque. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un pense ça de moi aussi.

**-Bon maintenant enlève ton sweet et ton tee-shirt.**

**-Pardon ? **

Tout d'un coup, son humeur change, elle semble nerveuse.

**-Hum … je … je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi. Encore merci.**

Elle s'approche de moi et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de s'éclipser. Je reste là, encore abasourdie. Qu'ai-je fais pour qu'elle parte ?

_**C'est fini pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous a plus et surtout n'oubliez pas de laissez un commentaire ! Ça m'aide à m'améliorer et à avancer ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir à tous, tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles sont géniales ! Sincèrement, elles m'aident à écrire. **_

_**Ensuite je voulais vous dire que j'ai découverts ce week end une fanfic écrite en anglais qui est absolument superbe ! Elle est cependant ressemblante sur de nombreux points à la mienne. C'est un pur hasard mais sérieusement, si vous pouvez, allez la lire, elle est géniale ! Elle s'appelle Never Let Me Go. **_

_**J'aimerais dédier ce chapitre à caipirha9 parce-que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et elle m'a beaucoup aidé ! Donc si tu vois ça, merciiii. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

POV DANI

Pourquoi ai-je fuis à nouveau ? Je suis le genre de personne incapable de tenir une relation. Amicale ou amoureuse. C'est simple, les gens, je les repousse. J'ai construis un mur autours de moi. Sûrement pour me protéger. Et personne ne l'a jamais pénétré. Alors quand Santana s'est rapprochée de moi, cette fois là dans les vestiaires, je suis partie. Encore. Mais combien de temps va-t-elle s'acharner à me connaître ? Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je tiens à elle. Beaucoup trop. Il faut que je m'éloigne d'elle. Chaque jour de ma foutue vie depuis que j'ai rencontré cette belle latina, je le dis, il faut que je m'éloigne. Que je fasse comme je fais pour tout le monde. Il faut détruire notre amitié naissante avant que ce soit elle qui soit détruite. Parce-que je suis un danger humain. Une bombe à retardement ambulante. Et dès qu'on s'attache à moi, on est détruit. Tout ça parce-que je suis incapable d'aimer. L'amour, la sécurité, le bonheur … tout est parti il y a bien longtemps. J'ai d'abord espéré de tout mon cœur que ça revienne. Que je sois heureuse à nouveau. Et puis je me suis fait à l'idée. Je suis devenue froide et distante. Pas manipulatrice comme ces cheerleaders en mal de pouvoir et de popularité. Non, juste, froide. Dénuée de tout sentiments. Je ne me sens plus mal, plus bien, plus triste ni même heureuse. En fait, je ne ressens plus rien. Sombre constat.

Je suis assise sur son lit, à gratter sur ma guitare des accords au hasard. Ils sonnent bien ensembles, peut-être qu'ils prendront place dans une de mes compositions. Je m'apprête à sortir mon carnet, l'un des objet les plus précieux à mes yeux, quand mon téléphone me signale un nouveau message.

_**De Santana : Tu veux venir chez moi ? **_

Venir chez elle ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ?! Des millions de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Et tout d'un coup, je me sens nerveuse. Je veux y aller, mais j'entends toujours cette petite voix dans ma tête. _N'y vas pas, tu ne dois pas être son amie. Repousse-la. _Et pourtant.

_**Pour Santana : J'arrive. **_

À peine le message envoyé que je regrette mon geste. Et pourtant, malgré les hurlement persistants, m'interdisant de partir, j'attrape ma guitare et je me dirige à pied chez Santana. Tout est flou dans ma tête. Je n'ai jamais été autant en confiance avec quelqu'un depuis si longtemps. J'en ai peur. Tellement peur qu'un nœud se forme dans mon estomac quand j'y pense. Mon corps se dirige sans mon esprit car le chemin à parcourir jusqu'à chez elle est gravé dans ma mémoire. Lorsque j'arrive enfin aux abords de sa maison, mon rythme cardiaque se met à augmenter. Mon cœur bat à une allure folle et je ne peux le contrôler. Je n'ai pas le temps de toquer à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la plus belle jeune fille que j'ai jamais vu. Et à mon sens, c'est un euphémisme. Elle me lance un large sourire avant de m'inciter à entrer, ce que je fais rapidement avant de changer d'avis. Je pose délicatement ma guitare dans un coin avant de la suivre.

** - Alors San' pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Il manquait quelque chose à notre devoir d'espagnol ?**

**- Non non Dani, tout était parfait. **Elle répond précipitamment. **Cette fois c'est différent, cette fois je voulais te voir.**

Je mentirais si je disais qu'à ce moment là, tout va bien. Non, je crois que quand elle a dit ça, avec ce petit sourire gêné et ces pommettes rougies, mon coeur s'est tout simplement arrêté de battre. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de former une quelconque réponse cohérente qu'elle change déjà de sujet.

**- Bon alors je vois que tu as apporté ta guitare, pourrais-je avoir le privilège d'entendre jouer Mademoiselle Danielle Lovato en cette belle fin d'après-midi. **Elle me demande avec un air charmeur.

**- Si c'est si gentiment demandé, avec plaisir Santana.**

J'attrape ma guitare restée non loin de moi. C'est physique, je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'elle trop longtemps. Je suis rattachée à cet instrument.

Alors qu'elle s'assoie en tailleur sur le grand canapé du salon, je m'interroge.

**- Tes parents ne vont pas rentrer ?**

**- Oh … hum. Ils ont dû prolonger leur voyage d'encore une à deux semaines, ce qui fait qu'ils ne seront pas là avant un bon bout de temps. **Elle me répond avec un sourire triste.

J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle l'avait mentionné dans une de nos discussions il y a peu. Je me sens soudainement un peu coupable de ramener des tensions entre nous et de mauvais souvenirs à Santana, alors pour couper cours à la discussion, je commence à jouer ce morceau que j'ai appris il y a peu. Surement à la rentrée. Alors que j'entame les premiers accords en arpège, Santana fait un bon pour se retrouver devant moi, un large sourire et l'air d'avoir découvert quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

**- C'est ça ! Je sais ! Tu l'as joué plusieurs fois sur le toit du lycée !**

**- Ah parce-que tu me surveille depuis longtemps ? **Je lui fait remarquer tout en continuant de jouer.

Santana devient toute rouge et je rigole un peu. Quand seules les notes de musique viennent à nouveau perturber le silence, Santana semble plongée dans ses pensée. Je la voit se concentrer, comme si elle cherchait une solution ou je ne sais trop quoi. Je me mets alors à chanter avec l'espoir qu'elle vienne me rejoindre.

_**Dani **_

_**Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right, mmm... **_

Je vois que Santana s'apprête à chanter alors je m'arrête, retenant mon enthousiasme à l'idée de chanter avec elle.

_**[Santana:]  
Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here**_

**_[Dani and Santana:]_**  
**_Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_**  
**_Here comes the sun, ([Santana:] and I say)_**  
**_It's all right_**

**_[Dani:]_**  
**_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo ([Santana:] Aaah)_**

**_[Dani and Santana:]_**  
**_Ahhh_**  
**_Little darling_**

**_[Dani:]_**  
**_The smiles returning to their faces_**

**_[Dani and Santana:]_**  
**_Little darling_**

**_[Dani:]_**  
**_It seems like years since it's been here_**

Tout s'enchaîne inexplicablement bien. C'est comme si nous étions en totale symbiose, et nos voix s'ajustent parfaitement l'une à l'autre.

_**[Dani and Santana:]  
Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo  
Here comes the sun, ([Dani:] and I say)  
It's all right**_

**_[Dani:]_**  
**_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo ([Santana:] Aaah)_**

**_[Dani and Santana:]_**  
**_Yeah yeah yeah_**

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes ([Dani:] mmm...)_**  
**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes ([Dani:] Oh!)_**  
**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes ([Dani:] Oh!)_**

Je vois Santana se rapprocher de moi et mon cœur recommence à battre à une allure folle. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il se passe. Suis-je réellement dans le salon de Santana en train de chanter une de mes chansons favorites avec elle ?

_**([Santana:] Oh!) ([Dani:] Ohh) ([Santana:] Oh!) ([Dani:] Ohhhh)  
Oh!**_

_**Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting**_  
_**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear ([Dani:] Yeah!)**_  
_**But here comes the sun doo doo doo doo**_  
_**Here comes the sun, ([Santana:] and I say)**_  
_**It's all right**_

_**[Dani:]**_  
_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo ([Santana:] Oh!)**_

_**[Dani and Santana:]**_  
_**Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo**_  
_**Here comes the sun, ([Santana:] and I say)**_  
_**It's all right**_

_**[Dani:]**_  
_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo ([Santana:] Bom, bom, bom, bom)**_

_**[Dani and Santana:]**_  
_**It's all right**_

_**[Dani:]**_  
_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo ([Santana:] Bom, bom, bom, bom)**_

_**[Dani and Santana:]**_  
_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

Alors que je joue les derniers accords, je bloque mon regard dans celui de Santana. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment définir ce qu'il se passe, ni même ce que nos regards laissent passer, mais tout semble si naturel. Le silence résonne pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour nous deux de reprendre nos esprits.

** - Dani, tu joues merveilleusement bien. Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer aussi bien que toi.**

Je ne peux toujours pas détacher mon regard du siens, je peux sentir mes joues rougir et une chaleur se répandre dans mon cou.

** - Merci. **Je souffle.

Après cette interprétation, je reprends ma guitare et continue de jouer des morceaux ou accords au hasard. Et quelque fois je fredonne un air, puis je me souviens que je ne suis pas chez moi et je m'arrête en rougissant. Santana continue de me regarder avec admiration.

** - Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? **Je lui demande avec un petit sourire.

Santana se redresse et me lance un regard empli d'enthousiasme.

** - J'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre à en jouer.**

Nous passons les deux heures suivantes à essayer de jouer un simple accord. Au bout d'un certain temps, je peux remarquer qu'elle s'améliore mais qu'elle fait exprès de ne pas comprendre pour que je l'aide plus encore, que je m'approche d'elle, et que je pose mes doigts contre les siens pour les repositionner. Et à chaque fois, je remarque aussi son petit sourire. Au final, moi aussi, je souris. Au bout d'un certain temps, les doigts de Santana sont devenus trop douloureux pour continuer, alors on laisse tomber ma guitare.

** - Tu as faim ? Parce-que je meurs de faim ! **Elle me lance.

** - Non, j'ai mangé avant de venir.**

** - Ah ... Ça**** te dérange si je mange ?**

** - Non, bien-sûr que non. **Je lui réponds avec un sourire.

On s'installe dans la cuisine, chacune assise d'une part du bar. La discussion est légère, de nombreux rires s'échappent de la pièce pendant un long moment. Je vois Santana jeter un rapide regard à l'horloge. Il est déjà dix heures du soir.

** - Tu es venue à pied ?**

** - Oui pourquoi ?**

** - Parfait, tu dors chez moi ce soir. **Elle me répond avec un large sourire.

Maintenant je panique.

** - Mais-**

** - Dani il n'y a pas de « mais », tu dors chez moi un point c'est tout. Crois moi je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser rentrer à pied de nuit chez toi. Je viens de Lima Height Adjacent et là bas on ne sort pas la nuit si on veut rentrer vivant.**

** - San' tu n'as jamais habité à Lima Height Adjacent. **Je lui fais remarquer.

** - Ma grand-mère vis là bas et jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge de rester seule, c'est chez elle que je quasi vivais alors crois moi, je sais ce que c'est. **

Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle est fière ou triste, je ne sais plus quoi dire alors je me contente d'accepter son invitation. Quand elle a finit de manger et de tout ranger, elle me propose de regarder un film. Santana m'indique sa collection et je me mets à parcourir celle-ci. Il y a énormément de comédies musicales alors j'opte pour un culte, West Side Story. Je tire le dvd et lui tends.

** - Oh mon dieu, cette comédie musicale est mon film préféré ! **Elle s'exclame. **Ne répète jamais ce que tu viens d'entendre compris ?**

Elle tente d'être menaçante mais en réalité, elle est juste attendrissante.

** - Alors comme ça Santana Lopez la plus grande badass du lycée est une fan inconditionnelle de comédies musicales romantiques ? Je suis sûre que tu pleure à la fin quand il meurt ! **Je lui lance pour la taquiner.

Elle se contente de s'affaler dans le canapé, prenant toute la place et m'obligeant à me mettre près d'elle et lance le film. Je peux très vite me rendre compte qu'elle ne plaisantait pas : elle connait toutes les chansons du film et chante du début à la fin. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Lorsque je la sens se poser sur mon épaule, son souffle effleurant mon cou, mon corps se fige. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de partir le plus vite possible et m'endormir à mon tour contre elle. Mes yeux commencent à se fermer tous seuls et je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que je suis déjà tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

POV SANTANA

Lorsque je me réveille, je peux sentir un poids m'empêchant de me lever. Je commence alors à paniquer. Et puis je me souviens de la soirée d'hier et mon visage se fend d'un large sourire. Je baisse les yeux pour voir que Dani est blottie contre moi, un bras m'entourant la taille et son visage niché dans le creux de mon cou. Ses longs cheveux bleus recouvrent son visage mais je peux quand même entrevoir son magnifique visage. Lorsqu'elle dort, elle est paisible. Insouciante et innocente. Elle n'a pas ce regard empli de tristesse, ou cet air si grave. Non, quand elle dors, elle redevient une belle jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle n'est plus tourmentée et semble tellement heureuse. Je ne veux pas la réveiller alors je me décale délicatement. A peine je me suis levée qu'elle se retourne pour trouver inconsciemment une meilleure position. Et c'est là que sa chemise à carreaux se soulève, laissant apparaître ses poignets. Mon souffle se coupe et je sens alors mon estomac se tordre.

** - Oh non Dani, pas ça. **Je souffle.

_**Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM ou une reviews ! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour ce retard, j'ai tellement de choses à faire en ce moment ! **_

_**Bref, merci pour toutes vos review et vos PM, ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir ! **_

_**Je voulais aussi prévenir certaines personnes que ce chapitre contient pas mal de trucs pas cool du genre … TCA ou mutilation. Je préviens juste pour les gens qui m'ont dit qu'ils n'aimaient pas trop ça. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

_Ces lignes, ces traces encore rougies. Et puis le toutes blanches aussi, les presque invisibles. Tu les a toutes tracées toi même. Tu t'en souviens encore de chacune d'entre elles. Tu te souviens de tout ce qui allait avec, les pleurs, la douleur, l'euphorie. Tout. Tu te souviens de comment tu as commencé, comment tu as continué et comment tu ne peux plus t'en sortir maintenant. Même si tu dors, tu peux sentir ton estomac se tordre à ces souvenirs. Tristes souvenirs d'ailleurs. Et puis ces nuits là. Celles où tu étais trop saoule et dont ta peau meurtrie en est la mémoire. Tu es brisée. Tourmentée, faible, triste à en être dépressive mais surtout seule. Tu sens cette solitude qui se tient à tes côtés tout le temps. Ou presque. Parce-que quand tu es avec Santana, tu es toujours triste, tourmentée, faible et dépressive mais tu n'es pas seule. Et tu chérie ce sentiment de sécurité quand tu es avec elle autant qu'il te terrifie. Parce que tu le sais, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et tout le monde finit toujours par te quitter et te détruire. Cette fois, tu ne veux pas être détruite. Tu veux être forte. T'en sortir et vivre. Oui mais vivre heureuse. Parce qu'après tout, combien de fois ce dilemme t'as torturé. Vaut-il mieux vivre comme un mort où vivre à en mourir ? Peut-être qu'au fond, ils avaient tous raison. Tu devrais être morte. Peut-être que c'est là bas qu'est ta place. Avec ton grand-père chéri. Avec tous ces fantômes. De toute manière, à qui manquerais-tu ? Ton estomac se noue un peu plus et commence à te réveiller. _

Je me retourne sur moi-même, pensant être confortablement allongée dans mon lit quand c'est une odeur étrangère que je peux sentir sur le coussins. Une vague de panique m'emporte jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne où je suis. Chez Santana. Oui mais où est Santana ? Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine d'où je peux entendre une douce mélodie s'échapper. Elle est là, avec un débardeur qui lui colle à la peau et ce short qui laisse ses longues jambes à ma vue. Alors je peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Qui pourrait ? Elle a des écouteurs et chante une chanson tout en dansant. Sa manière de bouger est tellement fluide et sensuelle. Je ne peux détourner mon regard.

**T'apprécie ce que tu vois ? **Santana me demande avec ce petit sourire aguicheur.

Je relève la tête rapidement et rougis furieusement. Elle continue de me regarder pendant un moment et puis mon ventre se mets à gargouiller bruyamment. Santana laisse échapper un petit rire.

**Bon, je crois que quelqu'un a faim ! Ça tombe bien on est deux.**

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et je lui souris faussement en retours. Elle m'observe rapidement et puis dépose deux bols remplis de salade de fruits et toute sorte de victuailles sur la table. Alors qu'elle s'installe, je l'imite et me retrouve en face d'elle, un bol rempli de nourriture juste sous mon nez. Je sens la nausée qui monte mais je ne laisse rien paraître, et alors qu'elle commence à manger comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie, je me contente de fixer mon bol, les mains tremblantes.

**Ououh Dani !**

**Quoi ?**

**Je sais pas, je te parlais mais t'étais perdue dans tes pensées. Tu veux autre chose ?**

**Non pourquoi ? **

**Ben tu fixais ton bol bizarement alors j'ai cru que t'aimais pas trop la salade de fruits. J'suis désolée, j'aurais dû te demander ce que tu voulais mais j'ai l'habitude de manger ça et puis toi tu dormais alors du coup je voulais pas te réveiller. Mais c'est pas grave si t'aime pas, tu peux prendre autre chose …**

Alors qu'elle n'en finissait pas dans sa diatribe, je lui souris.

**Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?**

**Non.**

**Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire aussi mystérieusement Mlle Lovato ?**

**Ta façon de te justifier à tout prix... je trouve ca mignon. **Je lui réponds simplement.

**Santana Lopez n'est pas mignonne, je suis une badass.**

**Ah oui ? Parce-que je te trouve quand-même mignonne pour une « badass ».**

Je vois le pommettes de Santana rougir et puis on retombe dans un silence confortable. J'ai remarqué que Santana m'observe. Ou plutôt observe si je mange. Alors pour soulever tout doute, je prends ma fourchette et attrape un morceau. Et je sens mes démons revenir. _Grosse vache. _Je prends un autre morceau et Santana me sourit. _Pourquoi tu mange ?! _Encore un morceau. _T'étonnes pas si les gens t'insultes. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. _Santana n'arrête pas de me fixer et je peux sentir les larmes me monter. Encore un morceau. _Tu es laide et grosse. Ta mère avait raison. _Je lâche d'un coup ma fourchette.

**Je … J'ai oublié que je dois faire un truc … Je … Je dois y aller. Bye Santana.**

Je me lève, l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et avant qu'elle n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, je suis partie.

**POV SANTANA**

**Je … J'ai oublié que je dois faire un truc … Je … Je dois y aller. Bye Santana.**

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue et s'en va. Comme un coup de vent. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette fille. Cette magnifique fille. Pourquoi me repousse-t-elle tout le temps ? Et puis je me souviens de ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Et mon estomac se tord. Elle va mal. Je le vois dans ses yeux, dans son sourire, sur ses bras. Et je ne sais quoi faire. Lui parler ? Mais comment l'approcher sans qu'elle fui ? Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai cette terrible envie de la connaître. De tout savoir sur elle. De son passé, de sa vie. Qui est d'ailleurs cette mystérieuse fille aux cheveux bleus ? C'est à ce moment que j'entends frapper. Et si c'était elle ? Je me rue alors vers la porte et l'ouvre en fracas. Mon sourire retombe quand je me rend compte que c'est Quinn qui se trouve à la porte.

**Ah c'est toi …**

**Bonjours à toi aussi Santana. Oui moi ça va très bien et toi ? A en juger par ta sale tête, je dirais que non et je dirais aussi que t'as surement pas dormis de la nuit. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit avec Dani ? **Elle me lance avec un clin d'oeil.

**Quoi ?! Non Q' il ne s'est rien passé ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que t'es l'esprit mal placé comme ça !**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux … C'est dans ma nature. **Elle me répond en haussant les épaules.

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et prend des couverts. Je me contente de la suivre tout en repensant à Dani.

On s'installe toutes les deux sur la table où Elle se trouvait il y a un instant.

**Je peux ? **Quinn me demande en montrant le bol encore plein de Dani.

**Oui vas-y.**

On mange en silence pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Quinn me demande.

**San', qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dani ?**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Je l'ai vue sortir en trombe de chez toi. Elle pleurait.**

**Je … Je sais pas Quinn. Elle va mal. Elle …**

J'ai la gorge nouée. Voir les gens auquel je tiens aller mal me fais toujours cet effet là. Je peux être la pire des garce au lycée, personne ne touche à mes proches et je donnerais ma vie pour eux. Elle pose une main sur mon bras et me lance un de ces regards doux qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux voir parce-qu'il n'y a que moi qui est parvenue à briser la « Quinn froide », pour voir la vraie Quinn.

**Santana, dis moi.**

**J'ai … j'ai vu ses poignets et il y avait toutes ces …**

**J'ai compris, tu n'as pas besoins de finir.**

**Et puis elle mange pas. Et son regard Quinn. Son regard est tellement triste. J'aimerais l'aider mais … **

**Mais ?**

**Mais elle ne veut pas de moi ! À chaque fois elle finit par fuir … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? **

Ma voix est tremblante. Comment une personne que je ne connais que depuis la rentrée peux me faire autant d'effet ?! Quinn prend une longue inspiration.

**J'ai entendu une rumeur. Je ne vais pas te la répéter parce-qu'elle concerne Dani et que si elle veux te le dire, c'est à elle de le faire et pas à moi. Tout ce que je vais te dire, c'est qu'elle tient à toi. Et elle ne te rejette pas, elle est comme ça. Il faut que tu l'apprivoise. Il faut aussi que tu sache qu'elle te fais bien plus confiance que tu ne le pense. Si tu veux l'aider, il va falloir être patiente et attendre qu'elle s'ouvre à toi. Tu comprends ?**

**Hmm**

**C'est pas pour rien que vous vous êtes rencontrées Santana. Peut-être que vous deviendrez plus que de simples amies. **Quinn me fait un clin d'oeil. **Mais tu sais que je suis hyoer superstitieuse. Peut-être que c'est juste le destin. **

**Merci Quinn.**

**Toujours. **Elle me répond en souriant.

_**Encore merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre ! Si vous avez aimé ou détesté, laissez moi un Pm ou un commentaire ça me fera avancer ! **_


End file.
